Pterano's Green Eyed Redemption
by WriterPON3
Summary: Pterano returns to the Great Valley four cold times early. But he's got a young flyer along with him, calling him Papa! Harry has been turned into a pteranadon and is adopted by Pterano during his first year of banishment. Now after the mythical Philosopher's Stone, will his new son change his ways?
1. Chapter 1: Pterano's New Son

**Chapter 1: Pterano's Son**

Pterano had just finished gathering his dinner. He was flying back to the nest he had made in the Mysterious Beyond, but very close to the Great he got there though...his nest was already occupied.

A younger flyer lay in his nest. Asleep by the look of him. He was black in color. When Pterano landed he woke up.

"I'm sorry." The younger male said in fear. Staring up at Pterano with the most astonishingly green colored eyes. Greener that the freshest tree stars. "I was just so tired and your nest looked so comfortable. I've been flying for days."

"Understandable. Your too young to build a nest of your own." Pterano said calmly. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents." The young male said. "I just woke up like this." He gestured down his body. "And this sharptooth attacked me!"

Pterano noticed that on his head was a sky bolt shape. Green in color.

"Fascinating." Pterano said as he reached down and traced it. The child flyer shuddered.

"It feels strange when others touch it Mister."

"Pterano."

The boy flyer looked up at his new friend.

"My name. Its Pterano. And yours my young friend?"

"Harry." The flyer said. "Can I stay with you Mr. Pterano?"

Pterano hesitated. Could he care for a cihld? He nearly got his own nephew killed! Not to mention he had a new stone to find. The Philosopher's Stone. But was it worth it? This never ending quest of his for power? The Philosopher's Stone was just a myth told to younglings after all. The ability to create massive forests of trees and walls of protection. To give eternal life! He would have to rethink his goals if he had a young one to look after. Perhaps he could get his banishment reduced...

"You can stay with me youngling." Pterano said as Harry's face lit up with happiness. "Come on. Time for dinner. Son"

Yes. He would have to rethink his goals indeed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, Pterano is after another mystical object. Will it turn out like the Stone of Cold Fire? Wait and see...**

**There should be more Land Before Time/HP xovers!**

**Please Leave a Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Great Valley

**Chapter 2: Return to the Great Valley**

It had been almost another year, just after the first cold time that Pterano and his adopted son Harry where flying to the Great Valley.

"But why Papa?" Harry asked as he caught up with the older flyer. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Becuase I am banished for at least five cold times." Pterano explained to his son. Leaving out the part about his seeking the Philosopher's Stone. He had told his son the story of the Philosopher's Stone and he loved the story of the teenaged flyer and his brother who violated the laws of nature after trying to bring their deceased mother back to life after she had been killed by sharpteeth searched for it and where sent to another world by it after using it. Of course, Pterano had made that part of the story up. But it was still Harry's favorite nest time story. He was nearly done with the tale..

"Your Auntie Tara will take care of you like you where her own youngling. But until my banishment is over, or is reduced, I can't be with you in the Valley. I can take care of myself but I won't raise a child in the Mysterious Beyond. You do remember my rules about that right?" Pterano assured/asked his son. He hoped he and Petrie would become friends. Though a bit older Petrie generally got on with everyone unless they where trying to hurt his friends and loved ones.

Harry sighed. "Don't go off on your own, unless you've got no choice. Only travel by daylight, unless you've got no choice. And number three, never talk to strangers, unless you've got no choice.

"Good." Pterano said as they spotted a tree. "Time for a lunch break." He said spotting tree stars and berries in a nearby bush.

Pterano had spent an hour gathering berries from the bushes. Enough for him and his son. When he

"And how can I make amends, for all that I took from you, I filled you with hopeless dreams, my brother I was a fool." He heard Harry sing when he returned. He shuddered. That haunting song reminded him of his and Tara's brother James. There was much, much more to the story that he told his son. For one, there where two flyer brothers, and a sister...and the brother and sister, older than the brother, tried to bring their mother back to life. But instead created a monster and lost their younger brother to some kind of portal.

It took them another few days to get to the Great Valley. Harry had "wow"ed at all the plant eaters living in peace in the enclosed area. Luckily, the flyers area wasn't too far in so there was less chance Pterano would be seen by Topsy. He sweared that bull threehorn had an anger problem. He spotted Tara perching in a tree on her feet as they flyers often did.

"Son, stay behind me. We're going to surprise your auntie." Pterano said to Harry.

Harry giggled. "Okay Papa." He grabbed onto Pterano's back and held on tight as he swooped down.

"Hello sister." Pterano said making the female flyer jump.

"Pterano." She said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be banished for four more cold times."

"Circumstances forced my return." He cleared his throat and Harry popped form behind his back.

"Hi!" He said eagerly with a giggle.

Tara gasped. That color. It was the same as..."Pterano." She said. "Could I speak to you in private..." She pulled him closely and away so Harry couldn't hear them.

"That color." She said to her brother. "You don't think its?"

"No, James is gone." Pterano said solemnly. "Nothing can bring him back Tara. We tried that once already remember? We nearly destroyed the world!

"That doesn't explain why his mini me is sitting on that tree branch." Tara reminded Pterano sternly.

"Not exactly. Look at the eyes." Pterano said.

Tara looked over to where the hatchling was watching allt he different herds. His eyes weren't Jame's color.

"Their different! You don't think? Could he possibly be?"

"I think I found our nephew." Pterano said with a smile. "Which means James might still be alive! That's why it didn't work! Tara don't you see? He's still alive!"

"Pterano be reasonable." Tara said. "Those magicks are long lost even to our people here in the Valley.. I barely remember what we did that night. I do remember we lost him though."

"I still remember everything." Pterano said. "I have changed Tara. I want to be involved in our nephew's...my son's..life."

"Son?"

"I sort of...adopted him." Pterano said. "

"I will see what I can do." Tara said with a sigh. "But what are you planning?"

"The Philosopher's Stone." Pterano siad before flying off.

"The Stone? Pterano! Wait!"

"I'll be waiting for an answer on my banishment." Pterano called back as he made his way back to the Mysterious Beyond.

"I see in front of my eyes, all of these truths and all these lies. As their colors go and fade away..." She heard Harry sing and she sighed. That had been a habit of Jame's when he was young. Singing songs he made up. Then she smiloed. James had lived through their mistake. That was all she needed. The knowledge that they didn' kill their own brother...

**To Be Continued..**

**If you can't guess, the portal turned James into a human and sent him to the wizard world on the doorstep of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. He lived out his natural life before Voldemort killed him and a few years later, four year old Harry was sent to his father's home time and turned into a Pteranadon. Pterano and Tara (Momma Flyer) are his biological uncle and aunt on his father's side. neat huh? **

**For those who don't know, the lyrics at the end are for the english dub of Rain from Brotherhood FMA by someone from youtube. They do fandubs and are really good at it. **

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Cousins

**Chapter 3: Meeting Cousins**

_**"You are so loved sweetheart." Momma said to baby Harry as he sat nervously in his crib. There where loud noises going on. "Momma loves you. Dada Loves you." **_

_**Then terrible shouting and his momma screamed. **_

_**Harry? Its time to wake up. Said a voice in his mind. **_

Harry groaned in his auntie's nest. "Auntie Tara?"

"You where squirming in your sleep." The female flyer said kindly.

"Bad Sleep Stories." Harry shook his head. "Lots of screaming...Momma, BOOMING noises."

Sharptooth attack? Tara thought sadly as she held her nephew.

"Bright Green light...Very bad sleep stories." Harry held his head and groaned in pain.

Green light? Tara wondered and for some reason her eyes moved to the sky bolt mark. It was bright green. A sharptooth attack during a sky bolt storm maybe? But sky bolts aren't bright green...a mystery indeed.

Her little nephew was becoming ever the mystery. Not only had he somehow found his way to his uncle's nest, he was in the Mysterious Beyond, had some of Jame's habits, but thankfully not the speech impediment that their father had that Petrie had inherited, But obviously his mother's eyes. Oh how she missed James. She remembered playing Sharptooth with him and chasing him all around the sky with Pterano. He was the world to them. Aside from their parents of course. Then, their father left them. And their mother died...

She shook her head. Bad memories. Go away. She ordered the thoughts. "I'll go get your cousin Petrie. The rest of the family you can meet tonight."

She didn't want Harry going off on his own without someone from their nest. Preferrably her or Petrie. She just hoped that he wouldn't get mixed up in all the dangerous stunts Petrie and his friends got up to.

"Petrie. Come home. I have someone who wants to see you!" Petrie heard his mother call.

"Me wonder who it is." Petrie thought outloud.

"It can't be your uncle." Cera said insensitively in her usual manner. "He's banished for four more cold times.

"Me go see now. See you guys in a bit. Maybe me bring them by."

Harry saw his auntie returning and bringing with her a smaller flyer around his size except a little bigger.

"Petrie." Auntie Tara said to the new flyer. "This is Harry. He's Pterano's son. Your cousin."

Petrie's eyes lit up. "Me not know Uncle had hatchlings." He said as he and Harry shook.

"Papa found me in his nest in the Mysterious Beyond." Harry explained. "He adopted me. But he didn't want to raise me in the Mysterious Beyond so he brought me here."

"Is Uncle nearby?" Petrie asked his mother hopefully.

"I'm sorry Petrie, but he had to leave after he brought Harry in. He is still banished after all." Tara explained to her son.

"Come meet Petrie's friends?" Petrie asked Harry holding out his hand.

"Okay." Harry said excitedly and he flew off with Petrie.

Tara sighed as she watched her son and nephew fly off together. She had a feeling Harry would be a handful enough for a whole nest of hatchlings. Now to inform the council about the Valley's new resident.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Leave A Review...I can see who alerts and favorites my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4: Petrie's Family Secret

Chapter 4: The Secret of Petrie's Family

Despite him being Pterano's son, Harry had been welcomed into Petrie's little herd. Cera had been skeptical, at first, but after Harry had helped save Ducky from bullies Hyp and his friends, she had started to like the smaller flyer as well.

"Auntie Tara said Papa can visit for a week a month!" Harry told them excitedly as they where playing with a sweet ball. "And his sentence has been reduced to two more cold times!"

"That's great." Littlefoot said, happy for his new friend and for Petrie too. He and the others knew Petrie still idolized his uncle even after the Stone of Cold Fire incedent.

"Oh rats." Cera said as their ""Sweet Ball" flew into the trees after she swung at it with her tail.

"Me got it." Petrie said as he flew into the trees to go get it. Harry flew after his cousin because though it was small, it was also a tad heavy. Harry saw it stuck in a tree hole. He then saw Petrie looking around suspiciously. Then concentrating on the sweet ball. Harry gasped. Could Petrie have it too? He wondered. His question was answered when the ball flew forward and Petrie caught it in his beak. He gave a muffled cry of victory and flew back to

"I have to go tell Auntie." Harry said excitedly. None of Petrie's siblings had shown signs of having the family gift.

Tara had been "cleaning" out her family nests. Meaning replacing old twigs and leaves with new ones. When she heard her little nephew calling

"Auntie Tara Auntie Tara Auntie Tara!" Harry said this very fast as he landed in front of her. "Pterie has it!" He said excitedly as he caught his breath.

"Has what?" Tara asked curiously. Not sure what he meant.

"You know!" Harry said quietly as he looked around as Petrie had. "The GIFT."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly as well.

"Positive. We where playing with a sweet ball when it got stuck in a tree hole. He made it come to him Auntie! Petrie has The Gift!"

So its Petrie and Harry. Tara thought as the older flyer female contemplated this new developement. Normally it would be a male and female each generation. I wonder how long Petrie has had The Gift. She jerked herself out of her thoughts and saw Harry looking up at her wondering what he should do.

"For today just watch your cousin and make sure his Gift isn't out of control. We'll talk later."

"Yes Auntie." Harry said as he flew back to where his new friends where.

"Where'd he go?" He heard Cera say. Apparently they where looking for him.

"Sorry. I was thirsty so I went to the watering hole." Harry said to calm his cousin. In the weeks Harry had joined them Petrie was very protective of his younger cousin.

Harry was happy for his older cousin. Now they could learn how to control their Gift together!

To Be Continued...

The Gift is going to be similar to Wiccan magicks from Buffy the Vampire Slayer combined with a little FMA Alchemy. Inherited in Petrie's family lline. Two out of every generation, no matter how many hatchlings, are blessed with The Gift. Normally a male and a female. The obvious exception of course being Harry.


End file.
